Spike's Pain
by MidnightLunaRunner
Summary: Spike had always wondered why year after year he was not allowed to attend any of Twilights birthday, or why she in resent years has insisted on visiting Rarity everytime she wasn't working on a project or why they would go upstairs and leave him with hours of work organizing her shop. But now he knows, now he knows of their betrayal.


**Golden Oaks Library**

Spike has been doing chores all day long, and he was getting annoyed. It wasn't the fact that he was doing chores, it was far, far worse. Today was a special day, It was Twilight's birthday. her party was being held at the Canterlot Gardens, and he wasn't invited. To add insult to injury, Twilight brought along her pet Owliscious, but not him. This annoyed Spike to no end, as he had kept Twilight sane, worked his claws to the bone for anypony that asked him for help, fought Diamond dogs, rescued Applejack from being eaten alive, called in favors from his friends in canterlot to help Rarity's business, he even saved an entire empire from slavery. Yet Spike himself wasn't invited to any events or get-togethers his friends went to, not the Equestria games, not the young fliers competition, nor any of Twilight's birthday parties. Though he had grown accustomed to this, loneliness was a dull emotion to him.

What really bothered him was the late night's, the lavender princess coming home at around three in the morning or the next day with a look of guilt in her features as she would apologize to him saying time had gotten away from her. Spike worried for his sister/best friend, not knowing if she may come home hurt, or come home at all. Just because she was an alicorn didn't mean she is above being hurt, It was unlikely but still a possibility. 'These mixed feelings are gonna give me an ulcer.' Spike sighed.

The sun was setting over the city of ponyville as he finished up his chores. He wished that his beloved Rarity was here but she, like all of their other friends, was in Canterlot. With a soft sigh, the teenage dragon, now 6'4 (an inch shorter than Luna) wearing a black vest with a green flame design licking the bottom and matching denim jeans took out one of his favorite books and began to read. His reading was cut off when he felt queasy all of a sudden. Spike knew this feeling all too well, it would happen whenever someone sent him a letter. looking away from his book, so as not to burn the pages, he burped out a scroll with the royal seal and an invitation. Spike picked up and scroll, breaking the wax seal.

**_Dear Spike_**

**_We art truly sorry for thou not being invited to Twilight Sparkle's birthday party. She had informed us that thou and her got into a little fight last week, involving her well being. We know how it feels to be left out. That's why we sent thou an invitation for Princess Sparkle's birthday party. We know thou are quick in flight thanks to your friend Rainbow Dash's teachings. We hope to see you soon._**

**_Sincerely your friend/aunt, Princess Luna of Equestria. _**

**_Ps: I believe our score in the art of gaming is 10 to 10. Best be prepared dragon. _**

Spike chuckled at the last line of the letter. He and Luna had been playing games ever since Celestia was either too busy or too tired to spend time with Spike on his visits. The two told each other their darkest secrets. Spike having a crush on Rarity, and Luna wanting to abandon her royal statute and live as a normal mare for example. Luna told Spike that dragon's had no limit to how long they could live for but even that didn't mean he couldn't be killed. Luna even said that the princesses could be killed just not as easily as a regular pony.

Putting the invite in his vest pocket, Spike walked out of the library. Locking the door behind him, he spread his wings and took flight. It would take at least ten minutes to get to the castle by flight. He was looking forward to having some fun with the princess of the night.

_**Canterlot gardens**_

It was that time of the year once again, an event so rare, that it would make the Grand Galloping Gala look like a kids party, the princess's birthday party. Normally, Celestia and Luna would celebrate their birthdays every 100 years, and since Twilight was the newly crowned princess, it was customary for them to throw her one as well.

Usually only the nobles would've been invited along with a few friends and family members, but this time, nearly all of Equestria was present. Twilight's mother, father, brother, and sister-in-law were also invited along with all her friends with the exception of one.

The garden itself was decorated with streamers, balloons, and all things party related. All the components of a party from a pink party pony. Food was set out in rows on the tables from both the Apple and the Orange families. Normally at events like this the guests would be dressed up in fancy outfits but per the request of the birthday mare the party stayed casual. This wish was fulfilled by everyone except for Fancy pants, Fleur-De-Lis and many of the Oranges.

Princess Luna looked up at the sky, waiting for her friend to show. She was wearing a midnight blue dress, form fitting to present her b-cup breasts yet covered her cleavage from prying eyes to preserve her modesty and black stocking that rode up to her thighs. The most fascinating feature of her dress was how both parts of her cutie mark where visible showing off her crescent moons to those that wanted to be hold them.

"Who are you waiting for Lulu?" A soft voice spoke causing the moon princess to turn her head. A white alicorn wearing a white dress that showed off her D-cup breasts, her aurora mane and tail flowed gently with nonexistent wind.

"Oh just an old friend. He should be here any moment now." She said and looked toward the sky towards ponyville, as a figure she knew was only five minutes away was present on the horizon.

**Twilight's room: Canterlot Castle**

Twilight was pacing around in her room. The lavender mare was wearing her princess outfit witch she had once worn once during her coronation. She was nervous, none of the princesses should ever be nervous, but telling every pony that she had found her special somepony, the pony who captured her heart, that was very big news. She felt a tad sad however.

Twilight knew that she would hurt Spike by dating her. He would probably leave her forever if he found out. But worst of all, he'll come to hate her. her oldest and most trusted friend would hate her. The first pony she ever told was the princess of the sun herself. She advised Twilight to tell him before things got too far, but knowing Twilight, her second worst fear was losing her best friend for the rest of her life. She never told him, in fact, she has been dating his crush behind his back.

"Something the matter darling?" A soft voice asked. Her voice alone made the princess's heart flutter. Her purple eyes gazed upon her glory, the white long fancy dress with a sapphire blue belt on her hips, her purple main flowing flawlessly passed her shoulders, her sapphire eyes gazing upon her. "It's Spike isn't it?" She asked, with only a nod. Rarity walked on over to her marefriend, wrapping her arms in a tight embrace.

"He had a crush on you, and I promised him I wouldn't tell anypony about it. I even told him that I would help him be with the mare he loves, and I betrayed him in the end. I betrayed his trust." Rarity knew what she was talking about. He had helped her when orders were piling up, comforted her when a stallion broke her heart. He even modeled for her, yet she had never felt the same way for him as she felt for Twilight.

"I know darling, I know." She said, placing her lover's head against her breast. "We should go, we don't want to keep them waiting." Twilight nodded and walked out of the room with Rarity following behind.

**Canterlot Gardens**

Back at the party, Spike had just landed in the middle of the garden. Luna was the first one to greet him followed by Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow, Babs Seed, Fancy Pants and Fluer, and finally his adopted mother Princess Celestia, who like the rest, was shocked to see the dragon present.

Luna explained that she wanted to see him again, and that they have a tie to settle. Celestia wanted him to leave at once. It wasn't because she hated him. In fact, she loved her son dearly. She just wanted to spare his feelings, but specifically one feeling altogether the feeling of being betrayed.

"Where's Twi and Rarity?" Spike asked, looking around the garden.

"Spike listen." Celestia began to talk in a motherly tone. "It would be best that you leave right now." The ponies around gasped at what Celestia had said. She wanted Spike to leave his own guardian's birthday party?

"Umm, why mom?" Spike asked tilting his head to the side, confused by what he had just heard. The only time she would ask him to leave was whenever she had day court to attend. Celestia only frowned in response. If it wasn't for her subjects, if she was alone with him, she would've told him what has been going on between Twilight and Rarity. She would've comforted him, like the time when he cried during his infant years, not wanting to be alone. If these ponies hadn't been around, she would've acted like the mother she was and not the princess they wanted her to be. If only she hadn't promised Twilight to keep this a secret from everypony. It was tearing her apart.

"Trust me Spike, It'd be best if you..." Suddenly a bright light appeared, blinding everypony and dragon present. When the light dispersed, standing in the middle of them, was the white unicorn, and the lavender princess themselves.

"Everypony!" Twilight began. "I have some news I would like to share with you all." All of the ponies and Spike stood there silently waiting. Both Twilight and Rarity's eyes widened upon seeing the dragon standing there. At that moment, they both wanted to leave. Both of them were afraid of what would happen if Twilight spilled the beans. that her friendship with Spike would end. Twilight looked at her teacher, who only nodded with a knowing scowl on her muzzle.

'He need's to know!' Was what her expression shouted.

"A-As you are all aware, I have a special s-somepony. I-I-I have been seeing this pony for the past three years." Twilight announced as she began to sweat. Each word became harder and harder to say. "A-And I would like for you all to meet m-my special somepony." She finished as she turned to Rarity. they both felt bad for having to crush spike's heart like this, but it had to be done now. The princess looked at Spike with sorrow in her eyes.

As Twilight turned back to the white unicorn, their eyes meet, both mares knew that they were ready…... ready to face the wrath of the heartbroken dragon. Their lips met, passion burning throughout their bodies. everypony gasped except for Celestia. She knew that this act alone had already shattered her son's heart.

Celestia didn't care if ponies were watching, She wrapped her arms around her son, Drawing him ever closer to her. Spike was already lost in thought as the scene was happening before his eyes. All those years, all the work he put in, all those long hours of digging through dirt. He even wore a bucking dress, and for what? For his sister to come in and take her from him. But then it hit him, the whole reason why Twilight had been returning home late, the guilt in her eyes.

"I see." Spike began, Celestia felt his arm trembling. "When were you planning on telling me this?" Spikes asked, his words calm and composed.

"We were going to tell you shortly after the party Spike. We never meant to hurt you like this." Rarity stated. Her eyes showing her sorrow for the poor dragon…..The tiny, pathetic dragon that had lost his longest crush to his sister.

Spike nodded his head, slowly taking in this new information as best he could. "So for three years, I've been working my tail off, comforting you when those stallions dumped you, calling in personal favors to help your business, doing everything in my power for you to notice me, and you sleep with Twilight behind my back, huh?" Spike stated looking away from them with cold eyes, his arm had stopped trembling as his wings flexed slightly. It was not an accusation, more as Spike had wanted to have these questions confirmed.

At this point, Celestia was surprised by Spike's reaction letting go of his arm. He did not look angry, in fact, he looked very calm. That was wrong, he should have been angry, hurt, anything! She wanted him to show something besides this calm and cold face. Spike switched from looking at Rarity to Twilight.

"YOU…... The one pony I trusted, the one I could confide all my secrets to, goes and falls in love with the one pony that I ever wanted." He spoke, nodding and pointing his claw towards Twilight in understanding. "I trusted you, above everypony else, I trusted you with everything, you know that? I told you that I loved her, and you even promised me that you'd help me, but instead, you betray me?!" Spike yelled the last part, his wings flarring. "How could you?" Twilight didn't know what she was looking at. Spike's words held such sway, such pain, but his face, his voice these held nothing but indifference. She felt bad to hurt him, her own little brother.

"Spike-" Twilight was cut off by a green claw held to her lips. Leaving Twilight to ponder, 'When did he get so close?'

"It's fine Twilight. It's fine." His words were tender, caring, comforting. "I mean how could I have been so blind?!" He walked towards the edge of the garden overlooking the countryside, his hands flailing in the air. "I mean, Rarity's a mare, you're a mare, and I'm just a dragon." His claw covered his eyes. "A stupid pathetic dragon at that huh?" He parted his claws so that he could stare at the two.

"Spike it's not-" Rarity tried to say, but was cut off by a gust from Spike's wings.

"Oh but it must be!" He took a step towards Rarity. Closing the distance between her and him in that one step. Muzzle to Muzzle he spoke. "I mean, three years... Three years! Of Spike take a letter, Spikey can you help me? I need a big strong dragon. How?!" Spike shouted. "All these years of smiles, laughs, and hope. You both must have thought it was a **BUCKING** hilarious! To see me struggle, working myself to the bone, to gain your affections, to perhaps find some love in all that toil, and you **BOTH** had known all this time, that it wouldn't happen." Spike took a deep breath. "A shame on my part then. I'm sorry Aunt Luna, but it seems that I'll have to cut our game night short."

"Spike, little guy come-" Twilights brother tried to say.

"Shining..." Spike's calm and cool voice had turned dark and sharp in an instant. "Don't." He said, walking back to the edge of the garden.

"Spike Pl-" Again Twilight had been cut off.

"Sparkle..." That one word made all those present shiver in fear. "Don't confuse my attitude recently like we're still friends. You're dead to me, I want to make that clear. You and Rarity are dead to me. One more word... **OUT OF EITHER OF YOU!** and I will not be held responsible for my actions this night." Another breath was drug out from the shattered drake, smoke billowing out of his nostrils.

"I am going for a walk. Don't expect me home, tonight, tomorrow, the day after that," He spoke each word as he seemed to get ready for taking off. "or ever." Those were the final words he spoke before falling over the edge.

_**Spike's P.O.V.**_

I'm falling. I can't see the bottom, just darkness. Nothing but darkness. I haven't jumped yet, I can tell that much. There's no rush of the wind, no sting from the frosty air…...Yet I'm falling? I wonder how long it'll be till I reach the bottom? Will it hurt when I hit? Am I still gonna feel it? Was I high enough so that I will actually die? Wait, I haven't jumped yet. I'm just falling with the ground still beneath my feet. Funny, just when you think the world can't kick you any lower, somehow it finds a sledgehammer to smash the ground beneath you.

"Honestly, I don't know why I didn't see this coming. Those late nights, the guilty eyes, coming with me to help Rarity. It was so obvious! I was stupid to have not seen it. Oh well, now I don't have to worry about that." The wind rushing through my scales, I am truly falling. I close my eyes. Waiting for impact, waiting for it to end, then my wings open up and I soar away.

_**Canterlot Gardens**_

The ponies only stood there, watching the drake before taking the leap of faith. Celestia much to everypony other than Luna, and Cadence's surprise, screamed for her son. "Spike!" watching the dragon fall. Much to her relief Spike spread his wings in time, and soared through the cool gentle sky with a heart wrenching roar. The roars and cries of her son tore away at her heart.

'I could have prevented this!' Her mind screamed at her, knowing it was her fault for not telling him. more then that she was angry, angry at her former student, and the seamstress. Celestia could lash out at them both, call them monsters for not only betraying their friend, but making her son cry. But she couldn't, she was as much of a monster as them.

'I should have told him sooner. I've failed as a mother.' The tears in her eyes, slid down her cheeks as that thought went through her mind. No pony had ever seen their benevolent ruler, their princess of the sun, cry.

Celestia's horn begin to glow. "I need to be alone for a while." Were the last words she spoke as a flash of light blinded the ponies around her. Once the light faded, the white alicorn was gone. Luna and the rest of the ponies turned their gazes towards the two culprits of all this. The two that betrayed and hurt their friend.

"How and when did thyn relationship start?" Luna asked in a dark voice. Making both mares stare at the ground.

Twilight laid her wing over Rarity. "A week and three days after Twilight became a princess, and my break up with Thunderlane." The white unicorn said leaning close to Twilight's arm. "It was heartbreaking, I thought he was the stallion of my dreams, my knight in shining armor, but like the others he just wanted me for my looks." Rarity said in a sad tone, only for Twilight to continue.

"It was raining and I was returning from gathering quills from the Quill and Sofa shop when it started to rain. I ran as fast as I could toward the Library where I saw Rarity who was sitting on a bench. Her mane and make up dripping." Twilight paused before Rarity continued.

"I told Twilight the story and we went back to my house since it was closer. Once we got there, I offered Twilight wine but I drink most of it. We talked and talked."

"Until we were a bit tippsy. " Twilight giggled shortly but continued "It was pouring so Rarity offered to let me stay with her for the night."

"Plus after a breakup, nopony wants to be alone for the night." Rarity added.

"Rarity was having an emotional breakdown, since she was madly in love with Thunderlane. Since Spike wasn't there I comforted her." Twilight said blushing remember that hot passion night. "And after that...w-we..." she stuttered trying to find the best way to word the next part.

"What Twilight means to say we made love." Rarity said bluntly, causing the lavender alicorn's face to turn red. "After our little...session, we decided to see each other."

"After that you know the rest, and we both vowed to wait on telling Spike, until we were ready." Twilight sighed. "We were planning on telling him after the party." Twilight's eyes began to fill up with tears. "We didn't want to hurt his feelings." Rarity wrapped her arms around Twilight, who leaned into her shoulders knowing she had lost a brother.

"So for three years, thou hast been seeing each other behind Spike's back. And thou never once considered his feelings?" Luna asked as the two mares nodded. Luna turned away calling her guards she turned her head back looking over her shoulder at the two "I'm deeply disappointed in thee." With that the Lunar princess called in a search in for her now hurting nephew.

"How could you Twilight." Pinkie Pie said, her mane and tail flat and lank. She was wearing a pink blouse with her three balloons cutie mark on the hem with a pair of blue jeans "Spike trusted you. You even said you'd help him win her heart, but you went behind his back. What kind of a friend would do that?!" Pinkie said her hand clenched tight.

"Pinkie we-" Rarity spoke but was cut off by a backhand from the pink mare, making Rarity gasp and cup her cheek in shock.

"I don't want to hear it Rarity. Now Twilight lost her bestest best friend in the whole world, because she didn't consider his feelings." She wanted to say something else, but didn't instead she ran to Luna, asking if she could help with the search.

"She's right." Applejack, wearing blue jeans, her hat, and a red white and green plaid shirt began. " Ya'll know Spike had his eye on Rare ever since ya'll first came to Ponyville." She turned her gaze from Twilight to Rarity clenching her fists. "Any mare would hog tie themselves to be with Spike. He's the perfect gentlecolt, well drake in his case. He was there to comfort ya when those dead beat stallions stomped on yer heart. Heck he even fought diamond dogs, and yet ya go and sleep with his sister, leading poor Spike on like a dog on a leash? I see why Sweetie Bell preferred me to be her big sister instead of ya. Ah don't stab ma family in the back." those were the final words she spoke before the country mare passed them asking Luna if she could help as well.

"Applejack please understand-" Twilight begin before feeling a strong gust of wind rush past them.

"Forget it Twilight." Rainbow said flapping her wings, with her arms were crossed in front of her. She was were wearing a cyan colored track suit. "That was just…" Rainbow try to find the words she was looking for. "That was just uncool."

"Why didn't either of you two tell us?" A shy voice spoke up. Fluttershy, wearing a yellow sweater, and spring, green pants. "I thought we were friends. Why?"

"Fluttershy we didn't know what you girls might think of us. We didn't want our friendship to be ruined." Rarity pleaded.

"Too late for that. You should have thought of that before you hurt Spike." Rainbow Dash flew past the couple while Fluttershy just looked away, not wanting to speak to them.

Rarity look over at her sister who had grown over the years. The light currly maned and tailed unicorn was wearing a white dress with a silver necklace. Sweety Bell looked away in shame, tears forming in her eyes. Ashamed to be related to a pony who would hurt one of her friends. Turning away, she ran inside the castle without uttering single word.

Candace, wearing a black long sleeve shirt with khaki dress pants walked up to her sister-in-law with a cold stair and trembling arms. Twilight thought that maybe Cadence would understand why she kept this hidden from everyone but she was wrong on so many levels. The lavender alicorn felt the stinging of a hand moving across her cheek. Twilight couldn't believe this, her foal sitter had slapped her. Rarity was about to say something but was stopped by Twilight. Truth be told, both Twilight and Rarity deserved it after what they had done. Cadence refused to even give them the smallest amount of pitty. she turned and ran after Sweetie Bell to make sure she was ok.

"I can't believe you Twily." Spoke a sad yet angry Shining armor who was wearing a purple shirt with his shield cutie mark on the back, and matching jeans. "Spike was our brother, he was always by your side, even when you got in trouble. You said it yourself when you brought him home, that you would never abandon him, never hurt him. Mom, dad, Cadence and I supported you. Yet you slept with your friend, behind Spike's, behind all our backs! You should know better than that Twily." Shining paused for a moment "We'll be ok with you two dating, but you should of had told us all **THREE BUCKING YEARS AGO!**"

"Sh-Shining" Twilight again pleaded but was quickly quieted.

"I don't want to hear it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a little brother to find." Shining pushed past them. Slowly ponies begin to leave the party, the only ones remaining were twilight and rarity.

"Rarity?" Asked Twilight.

"Yes darling?" Rarity said with sorrow in her voice.

"Maybe we should help with the search. I mean, it's only right to apologize to Spike." Twilight stated.

"I do agree Twilight." Rarity spoke softly. Twilight's horn started to glow, becoming brighter and brighter. Once the light faded, the two were gone.

_**Celestia's room**_

Inside the marble bedroom lay the princess of the sun. Normally the room was neat and tidy, fit for a princess. But with what transpired a few moments ago, the room suffered heavy damage from a grieving white alicorn. Clothes made for royalty lay on the floor, a vanity on the far side of the room shattered, and a comforter from her now bare bed lay only a few hooves from the fireplace. Books lay strewn across the floor, the shelves themselves thrown to the floor, and the royal crown discarded with the mess.

Celestia lay on her bed, tears matting her majestic white fur. She was hurting, and blamed herself for this pain. No it wasn't some break up with a stallion or some argument with her sister no, she was hurting for her little dragon, who always somehow managed to brighten up her day with a simple smile.

The dragon who would give her a hug, crying 'where have you been mommy?' follow her wherever she went and act like a fool just to make her smile, was hurting and she could do nothing to stop it. The worst part is that she may never see him again. All because she withheld information. she held a photo of Spike riding on her back, with the princess on all fours both smiling happily on the day of his fourth birthday, tightly to her chest bawling for her son. A knock on the door barely brought her to her senses.

The door opened revealing Luna and Cadence, accompanied by two night guards. The four gasped once they saw the destruction that used to be Celestia's room.

"Tia...what happen. Thine room looks like somepony came in and cast a tornado spell." Luna said. What really saddened her was the tears pouring down her sisters cheek. "I request a moment with my sister." She said turning to the guard, they both nodded and shut the door, leaving the three alicorns alone.

Once the door closed Celestia slid off of her bed, and hugged her little sister as tight as she could. Her tears flowing from her eyes like a waterfall. Luna only hugged her back, wrapping her wings around the weeping alicorn who's heart has been ripped to shreds. After what seemed like an eternity ,Celestia's crying had calmed slightly.

"Am I a bad mother?" Celestia asked in-between sobs.

"Why would you ask that Tia?" Luna replied in a calming tone.

"You're a wonderful mother Aunty" Cadence added in a soft tone.

"I-I-It's because I didn't tell him." Celestia said, her voice shaky and filled with sorrow. "I didn't tell him about Twilight and Rarity, I didn't tell him because I promised them I wouldn't. I thought that when the 'right' time came Twilight and Rarity would tell him. I never expect them to wait three years!" Celestia sobbed pouring her heart out. Luna nodded in understanding. "It's my fault that my Spikey has left, and never wants to come ba-aack!" Celestia wailed.

"Neigh it is not thine fault Tia. In all honesty it's thy former student and her lover who are to blame. thou were only respecting their wishes." Luna comforted, speaking softly as she rubbed her sisters back "Spike loves thou and thou knows this truth"

"She's right Aunty. We would have done the same thing if we were in your hooves. Don't beat yourself up." The pink alicorn said, her wing also wrapped around Celestia. "Come on, we're forming a search party. Rainbow saw the direction Spike took. lets go get our family back"

Celestia nodded wiping her eyes. "Thank you."


End file.
